Luigi's Courage
by LuigixDaisy4Ever
Summary: Luigi finally builds up the courage to ask Princess Daisy of Sarasaland out. When she accepts, he's happier than ever. But, King Richard, Daisy's Dad, doesn't like Daisy going out with a non-royal, and will ruin the relationship one way or another. This story involves a major Luigi x Daisy love story. Shots of other ships, too, but won't take up the story too much.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Courage

Luigi was having a nice stroll with his brother, Mario, to the Princess' castle. "Hey bro." Mario said, "I hope you know that uh Princess Daisy will be at the picnic." Mario had a smirk on his face when he looked over at Luigi, frozen in place. "D-Daisy?" Luigi spat. "Oh man. I don't think I can go now." "Luigi," Mario started, "It's okay. You just need to be brave and have the courage to talk to her and not mess anything up. I know it's even harder because she's royalty, but hey, guess who I'm with? The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom!" Luigi had a small smile, like as if he was relieved. He was, and he was glad that his slightly older twin brother gave him so little advice that could change his life, maybe if it's good or bad. "Thanks bro." Luigi responded.

(At the castle)

"Oh Peach! This is such a gorgeous dress!" Daisy yelled. "I know! It really fits me, doesn't it?" Peach said. "Yeah it sure does!" Daisy replied. Peach was wearing a pink dress with red tints to it, as well as red strips. "Hey, Daisy." Peach said to her royal friend. "You know that Luigi's coming, right?" Daisy's eyes grew large. "W-what?" Daisy responded. "He's coming?" Daisy was nervous, just like Luigi is. "Oh Daisy, it's okay." Peach stated. "Don't be nervous. If anything, Luigi will do something embarrassing, not you. And plus, act like a friend to him, and don't try to hint that you like him. He might try to ask you instead of the opposite." "Really?" Is all Daisy said. "Yeah. That's how I got Mario." Peach responded. "Okay. I can give it a shot." Daisy said. "Good. Let's greet Rosalina before the bros. get here." Said Peach. They then walked out to see Rosalina and Luma float down. After she landed, Rosalina said, "Mario and Luigi are almost here. They just entered the castle's land."

"Uh, um I uh think I um left something at home." Luigi choked. Luigi turned around to leave, when Mario grabbed his shoulder. "Bro. Remember what I told you. Everything will be just-" Luigi interrupted, "NO! Newsflash Mario! I'm not you! I'm not like you! I can't just walk up to someone and ask them out! So stop acting like I'm brave enough!" It felt good to Luigi to finally say that, but he felt ashamed for yelling at Mario. "Oh." Was Mario's response. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize it. Truly, Luigi, I'm sorry." Now Luigi felt truly guilty. "Bro, I'm sorry for yelling. I don't know why I did." He said. "Luigi. It's fine." Mario says as he turns around to see the 3 royals, Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. They both blushed nervously. "Did you uh, hear all of that?" Mario asked. Peach giggled, "Yes, we did actually." Luigi's eyes widened. "You-you did?" "Yes." Peach said again. Luigi's face drained. "Anyway, aside from that, shall we begin the picnic?" Rosalina suggested. "Yeah!" Daisy agreed.

(Royal Gardens)

"Mm! Princess, your potato salad is delicious!" Mario said. "Yes it is!" Rosalina and Daisy both agreed. "Thank you!" Peach smiled, taking a bite of the potato salad herself. Luigi looked at Peach, and smiled. That was his way of complimenting her dishes. "Luigi, are you okay? Why haven't you been talking?" Peach asked concerned. All eyes turned to Luigi. Luigi stared back, blushing nervously. "Oh, um. It's uh, nothing. I just haven't found a way to start a conversation, or uh, I haven't been invited into one." Luigi replied to the princess. Suddenly, Daisy slid slowly over to Luigi. He noticed, and started to blush again. "Hiya Weege!" Daisy said, herself blushing. "Oh uh, hi." Luigi responded to the flower princess. Luigi began nervously eating a sandwich. Daisy giggled. "Luigi, you don't need to be nervous! I'm just your friend, you don't need to be your best around me! I understand." Luigi felt a sense of relief. Hearing Daisy say that, for some reason, he felt like he doesn't need to be extra cautious. "Oh, okay." Luigi said, smiling at Daisy. She also smiled.

(Castle)

"Thanks again, Peach." Rosalina said. "Yeah, it was good!" Luigi boasted. Everyone looked at Luigi, except Daisy. "What? Why are you all staring at me?" Luigi questioned. "Luigi? Are you feeling okay?" Mario joked. "...yeah, why?" Luigi began to lower his eye brows. "Nothing, it's just, you seem, more outgoing." Mario replied. "Is that a problem?" Luigi began to get angry. "Luigi, chill." Daisy snickered. Luigi looked at Daisy and smiled, and giggled himself. "Okay." He said. They continued through the castle until they reached the screening room. "Anyone up for a scary flick?" Peach asked, having a sly smile while holding up a copy of "Screams of Silence: Toads of Murder". Luigi flushed. "Uh, can we not watch one?" He suggested. "C'mon, ya big baby." Mario said to Luigi. He looked at Daisy who smiled and looked in his eyes. This look was the look of "please?" "I uh, guess it won't hurt." He finally said. They began watching the movie. Luigi hid behind a pillow for the majority of it. When it was over, he un-hid himself. "Is it over?" Luigi asked. "Yes, it's over." Daisy answered while giggling. "Okay, so I've set up the room situation." Peach began. "So Mario and I will share my room, Rosalina &amp; Luma will share one, and Luigi and Daisy will share a room." Peach, Mario, and Rosalina looked at Luigi and Daisy, with a smile. Luigi was blushing. "You did this on purpose, didn't you?" Luigi asked. "Um, I don't know." Peach replied, smirking. "Oh, and one more thing, there is only ONE bed in the room." She said to Luigi and Daisy. They both looked at each other, not saying anything, until Daisy said, "Well, we have no other choice. And I'm tired. Let's go, I guess." Luigi hesitated, but then agreed.

(Guest bedroom #2)

After they said their good nights, Luigi and Daisy went to their room. They noticed there was a small chair in there. "I uh, I can sleep on the chair." Luigi offered. Daisy looked at Luigi. "No. It's too uncomfortable." Daisy replied. "Oh, um, okay." Luigi said. Daisy crawled onto one side of the bed, and Luigi did the other. Luigi tried his best to keep his space from Daisy, and almost fell out of the bed. "Luigi. You don't need to be limited to one space." Daisy said. "Um, are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Luigi asked. "I'm sure." Daisy answered. So Luigi gave himself more room, but not too close to Daisy. Within 20 minutes, Daisy fell asleep. Luigi stayed awake. He couldn't sleep. He laid on his side just staring at the wall, when he felt Daisy's arm on his side, and her body against his back side. Luigi's eyes once more widened. He blushed. He also smiled. For some reason, Luigi felt the need to kiss her hand, and so he did. "Luigi?" Daisy said. Luigi paled. She wasn't asleep. "Daisy! You're not sleeping?" He asked. "Nope." was her response. "I'm uh, sorry. For um, kissing you." Luigi said, sitting up. "Why are you sorry? You shouldn't feel sorry if you made someone happy." Daisy said. "Wait, you, you liked it?" Luigi asked, feeling happy. "Yes, I did, but not as much as I'm going to like this." Daisy moved closer to Luigi, and began kissing him passionately on his lips. Luigi at first was surprised, and then kissed her back, holding her close to him. When they finished, Luigi finally said, "Daisy, I should tell you, that I uh, liked, or uh, loved, you for quite sometime. And when you did that, I have the courage to ask you out. Do you accept?" Those words have been stuck in Luigi's mind forever. When he said that, he said it fast so he wouldn't hold back on it. "Luigi, I feel the same way. Yes, I do accept." Daisy replied. Luigi smiled, and so did Daisy. "Good night Luigi." "Good night Daisy."


	2. Chapter 2

(Guest Bedroom#2/Dining Hall)  
When they awoke, Luigi and Daisy smiled at each other. "I'm going to change and get ready in the bathroom." Daisy said. "Okay, I'll just, change in here I guess, and use the bathroom after you're done." Luigi compromises. When Daisy went into the bathroom, Luigi began to undress his night clothes. Once they were off, he put them on the bed and took out clothes he stores in this room so every time he stays the night, he has clean clothes to wear. He began to put on his clothes, and then sat on the bed and waited for Daisy to be done with the bathroom. She quickly finished and walked out. "There ya go, Weege!" Daisy said. "Thank you." Luigi responded as he walked into the bathroom. When he finished, they both walked to the dining hall, where the servants prepared breakfast. They seen Peach, Mario, Rosalina, and Luma already there. "Good morning." Peach said in her beautiful voice. "Mornin'!" Luigi responded. "Good morning!" Daisy replied bashful. "Oh, looks like you two are happy." Mario snickered. "Why wouldn't we be?" Luigi asked, as he pulled out a chair for Daisy. Mario sat astounded. "Luigi, you're, you're not, nervous! What did you two DO?" Mario questioned. Luigi looked at Daisy, then she replied, "We snuggled up last night, and maybe, kissed a little." Those last few words came out quiet from Daisy. "Wait, what!?" Peach boasted. "You both, kissed?" Rosalina finished. Mario just sat there, eyes wide, staring a Luigi. "Yes. We did. It was wonderful." Luigi replied. Daisy blushed. They began eating when the 3 opposite of them just continued to stare at them. "Um, do you need something?" Luigi asked, annoyed. The 3 looked away from them and began eating their breakfast.

(The Mario Home, 1 week later)  
Luigi was in his room, getting ready for his and Daisy's first date. He was excited, but a little nervous. This date could determine his future with Daisy. "Hey Mario! Where's my green tie?" Luigi called out to his brother. "Oh, hold on." Mario replied. He came into Luigi's room with the green tie after a minute. "Nervous, bro?" Mario asked. "Maybe a little. This could determine my future with her." Luigi answered. "Yes, it could. So you need to treat her well, do things for her, like offer her your jacket if she's cold, pull her chair out, ask her questions about her, don't make her ask all the questions." Mario advised his brother. "Okay. I was planning on it. Thanks Mario." Luigi smiled. "You're welcome bro." Mario replied. "Wait. Isn't your car in the shop?" Mario asked. Luigi then remembered his car needed a tune up. "Crap!" Luigi yelled. "Hey. Calm down!" Mario said. "You can use your kart or drive my car." He offered. "Okay. I'll drive your car." Luigi quickly accepted. Mario tossed his keys to his brother, and he quickly ran out of the house.

(Sarsaland)  
When he arrived to Daisy's kingdom, Sarsaland, he grew more nervous. When he exited the vehicle, he hesitantly walked up the pathway to the castle doors. He knocked a few times, and someone answered. It wasn't Daisy. "Hello." a man said with an annoyed look on his face. "H-hi." Luigi responded. "Is um, Daisy here?" He asked. "Yes. She is." the man responded. Luigi and the man stood there. "Um, can you get her?" Luigi asked. The man stood leaning against the door's opening. "Perhaps I could," the man said, "as long as you don't touch her, don't be all flirty, and definitely-" "DAD!" Daisy yelled, "leave him alone! I'm 23 years old and I can make my own choices!" Luigi smiled at the sight of Daisy, in her nice, yellow top complimented with a flower in the middle of her chest, and an orange skirt. "Shall we go?" Luigi asked, holding out his arm. "Sure thing!" Daisy replied, grabbing his arm. Daisy's dad glared at Luigi as he walked away with his daughter. "Allow me." Luigi said, reaching to the passenger door handle before Daisy could reach it. "Thank you." Daisy blushed. When she entered the vehicle, Luigi ran over to the driver side and got in. He turned the ignition, and drove off, with Daisy's dad staring at them. He began to walk away from the castle, and as he was walking, he pulled out a walkie talkie, and said, "General, I need you and your crew to go after my daughter." The General responded, "Okay, sure. Do you know where she is or is she missing?" The king replied, "Yes. She's heading to the mushroom kingdom with some klutz, um, Luigi, I think is his name. I know he's affiliated with the princess there." After a short pause, the General said, "Yeah, he's Luigi, the sidekick to the heroic Mario Mario. This'll be taken care of in no time." "Excellent." The king slyly said.

(Mushroom Café)  
Luigi sat down after Daisy did. He was nervous, but tried his best not to show it. He was also really excited. "So, um, how is it being a princess?" Luigi asked. "Oh, it has it's ups and downs, but -" Luigi dawned out when Daisy was talking. "Why does it feel, like, something bad is happening?" Luigi thought. "-you know?" Daisy asked. Luigi snapped back to reality. "Oh, yeah, yeah." He replied. Daisy giggled. "Thank you. For this." She said. "Oh, it's nothing. I just, I've waiting for this day for a long time. The money I'm using is money I saved up for over like, a year, so yeah." He replied. After they ordered, they continued to talk and talk. They were having a great time. Then, people burst through doors, windows, and the ceiling. They grabbed Daisy. "Help! Help me, Luigi!" She screamed. Luigi stood up and jumped towards them, and grabbed one. He began punching and kicking the person as hard as he could to get Daisy back. The man shoved him off, then kicked him hard in the stomach, and the face. "Luigi!" Daisy shrieked. He was hurt pretty bad. He clenched his stomach with one hand, and held his nose with the other. He was bleeding. Luigi began to cough up blood as well, and with all the commotion happening, he didn't notice he was the only one there. Or so he thought. "Hello, Luigi." a deep voice said. Luigi looked up and saw King Richard, or Daisy's father, stand over him. "King Richard!" Luigi yelled, "Thank god you're here! Some men burst in here and took Daisy, and I tried to-" "I know. I did this." The king interrupted. "W-what?" Luigi asked. "I know who took Daisy. I proposed this whole scheme so I can brainwash Daisy of the memory of you, or the friendships she created over in this kingdom. She doesn't need to be with the likes of you, or non royals." The king replied. "No! You, you can't! She's in her 20's! She can make her own choices! You have NO right to do this. You, you're sick! You're a monster, and you, you don't need to be the king of anything! Except maybe the King of Assholes!" Luigi screamed at King Richard. Luigi panted to catch his breath. The king just glared at Luigi, and said, "You have guts to insult a royal, a king, really." Luigi just stood and glared back at him. "You know, in some cases, insulting a royal will result in death." The king continued. Luigi gulped. He was getting scared. "But, I'll give you a chance-" "Thank you thank you thank you!" Luigi pleaded as he grabbed the kings arm. The king pulled away from Luigi. "As I was saying, I will give you a chance, but, I just can't let you go without a punishment." The king laughed. Luigi became more scared. King Richard then punched Luigi to the ground, and began kicking him. Luigi cried out, then he stopped when he was knocked unconscious from a kick to the head. The king laughed and walked out of the damaged building, leaving Luigi there to bleed out.


	3. Chapter 3

(Infirmary)  
Luigi awoke in the infirmary at Princess Peach's castle. He looked around him and saw Mario, Princess Peach, Toad, &amp; Yoshi. "Oh Mama Luigi! You're okay!" Yoshi yelled in his cute voice."Bro! Are you okay?" "Do you remember what happened?" All these questions were to much for Luigi. "Everybody just shut the FUCK up!" Luigi yelled in anger. Everyone stared at Luigi, and Yoshi began to cry. Toad walked with Yoshi out, and he was sad too. "You know, Luigi, you don't have to be a dick about it." Toad mumbled. "Toad! Do not swear!" The princess said as she went after him. Luigi felt guilty. "Luigi. Do you know what happened?" Mario asked in concern. After explaining this to Mario, Luigi was crying. Mario felt bad for his brother. "Luigi, we can figure out a way to get her back." Mario offered. "No, Mario. I will figure out a plan, and you can tag along." Luigi concluded. "Okay then." Mario said as he walked out. Luigi just laid in the bed and thought up a plan.

(Sarsaland Castle)  
"Dad! You can't do this to me!" Daisy screamed at her father. She was strapped down in a chair, fighting to get free. "Sorry, dear, but I'm afraid you have no right over me." The king chuckled. Daisy began to tear up. "I can be with whoever I want!" She screamed, "Plus, if I'm with Luigi, I would be converting him to royalty." Daisy added. King Richard laughed. "Yeah, but he wasn't born into royalty." The king countered. Daisy slouched in her chair, realizing there is no way out. King Richard then pulled a switch, causing Daisy to shake around in her chair, screaming. When it was complete, the king went over to the princess and began to unstrap her from the chair. "Daisy, do you know someone named Luigi?" The king tested. "Who?" Daisy asked. "Nobody, never mind it." The king snickered as he walked away.

(Princess Peach's Castle)  
"Did he tell you what happened?" Princess Peach asked Mario. "Yeah he did." Mario responded. He then went on and told the princess what happened. "Oh my, that's terrible." The princess said. "I know. He won't let me help make a plan." Mario added. "We should make one, just in case. Plus, We could assist Luigi on this journey." Peach suggested. "Yeah, but I think we should have another member, you know? Like a 4th person to assist us, assisting Luigi." Mario offered. "Yeah! How about Yoshi?" Peach questioned. "No, no, he's too scared to go into the castle." Mario answered. "How about Toad?" Peach asked. "Yeah! He's a good help!" Mario exclaimed. Mario &amp; Peach went through the corridors to search for Toad. When they found him, they explained the situation to him. "Oh no!" Toad yelled. "I know, isn't it terrible?" Peach said. "It is, anyway, how would you like to assist us and Luigi to save her?" Mario asked Toad. "Sure! I'd love to help." Toad replied. "Good." Mario, Peach, and Toad then walked to Mario's office type room and developed a plan.

(The Mario Home)  
Luigi just sat on his bed, reading over his written plan. "This'll work!" Luigi said to himself. He then grew terrified. He remembered the power that King Richard has. He didn't want to be beaten to near death again. Then he grew confident when he thought of Daisy. He was excited to get her back...maybe. He then grew worried and terrified again. "Come on. You'll survive." Luigi pepped talked himself. He was nervous yes, but he was also saving the woman he loves. He got up from his bed, and ran out, to get Mario.

(Mushroom Kingdom)  
Mario, Peach, and Toad were walking through the kingdom to get Luigi. In the distance they saw Luigi. "Luigi!" Mario yelled. They ran towards Luigi. "Hey bro! Ready?" Luigi asked his brother. "Ready. The princess and Toad are going to assist us." Mario replied. "Sounds good." Luigi said. They then set out on their journey. They were really excited about going to save Daisy.

(Sarsaland)  
The king, queen, and princess all sat in their thrones. "Hey, Rich, why haven't we seen the Mario Bros. And the princess of the mushroom kingdom?" The queen asked. "I don't know." The king lied. The queen turned to Daisy. "Hey, dear, why haven't we seen your friends from the Mushroom Kingdom?" The queen asked. King Richard's eyes grew large. "What? Who are you talking about?" Daisy questioned. "What? You know, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach?" The queen asked concerned. King Richard stood up and interrupted the queen by snatching Daisy's arm and pulling her away. "Ow!" Daisy yelled, trying to pull away. When they entered a different room, King Richard began whispered in an angry tone to her. "Now, whenever somebody asks if you know a Mario, a Luigi, or a Princess Peach, you don't. Okay?" Daisy cocked a brow. "Why? Who are they?" She asked. The king grew frustrated. "They're nobody." He hissed. "But, why is it such a big deal if I know these people? Like, I think I remember somebody named Luigi-" she was interrupted by a slap by her father, in the face. Hard. She screamed, but her father quickly put his hand over her mouth. "You better keep your mouth shut if I were you." The king threatened. Daisy was scared. This was not like her father. He would never lay a hand on anyone-or so she thought. "I swear I've heard that name Luigi before. It's kinda, a cute name." She thought.

(Mushroom Kingdom)  
Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad are on their way to save Daisy. They were just about to leave the mushroom kingdom, when, "We should stop at a shop and get some supplies." Toad suggested. "Sounds good." Luigi said, as they entered a shop and grabbed supplies. After that, they were set and began their journey once more. "Let's-a-go!" Mario yelled. "Oh yeah!" Luigi screamed. "Yay!" Peach jumped. "Let's do this!" Toad shrieked


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated . I've just been really busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4 - Journey  
(Mushroom Outskirts)  
Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Toad exited the kingdom and entered the outskirts. This area of the kingdom was the deserted one, so it was pretty creepy. Luigi, being scared as always, stayed close to Mario, and Peach did as well. Toad and Mario were brave and weren't scared like the ladies-I mean, Luigi and Peach. "Hey, Luigi, if ya wanna be with a girl, you need to get a sex change or become lesbian." Mario joked and Toad laughed. "Mario!" Peach yelled. "Stop picking on your brother. You know, it's your fault he's so sensitive and scared a lot. He's been living in your shadow all his life and not had any attention, so he feels unloved, and he sticks by you because he feels like he'd die immediately if an enemy came at him, because nobody bothered to help him become confident in his powers. So show him respect. He does a lot for you and you make fun of him. Have you noticed where your dinner came from? Luigi makes it. So stop being an ass to him." Luigi smiled when Peach said that. "Thanks, princess." Was all he could say. Mario just stared, guiltily at Peach. Then the gang just continued through the outskirts in complete silence. They then noticed a series of mansions at the top of a hill. Mario &amp; Luigi froze up because they knew what was inside those mansions. Peach &amp; Toad had no idea what those mansions were all about. "We should go stay in one of those mansions." Peach suggested. "No!" Luigi yelled. "Why?" Toad asked. "Because. Those mansions, are haunted." Mario answered. "Yeah, even though I helped turn the ghosts good, King Boo attacked again and nobody's been there ever since." Luigi explained. "Oh." Was all Peach said. Just then, a white figure jumped towards Luigi, and he screamed, loudly. Then, the white figure transformed into a ghostly dog. "It's the PolterPup!" Mario yelled. Luigi smiled and began to somehow pet him. The pup was smiling and wagging his tongue and tail around. "C'mon, pup. You're helping us!" Luigi smiled and led the pup with the gang.

(Princess Peach's Castle)  
Yoshi began wandering around the castle, looking for the gang. He found a note in the social room. "They're on an adventure, and didn't take me!?" Yoshi yelled. He then read that they are going to Sarsaland. "I know where that is!" He said to himself. "I know the path they'd take, too." Then, Yoshi began his journey to catch up to the others.

(Day 2 - Outskirts)  
When they awoke in an abandoned shop, they quickly got ready to leave again. When they set out, they were more energized and even more determined to save Daisy. They ate and began once more. As they were running, they were stopped by a crowd of Goombas. "Oh, shit." Mario sighed. "We're near Bowser's kingdom." The group grew scared. They knew it was bad traveling through Bowser's kingdom without going through him, first. "Hey! I got an idea! We should ask Bowser for some supplies!" Toad offered. "Now why would we do that?" Mario declined. "Well, why not?" Was Toad's response. Then, Luigi's lightbulb shined. "Yes! We should! And the princess can do it!" Luigi yelled. "Oh no. No, no, no, no!" Mario yelled. "I see why though." Peach said. "Because he'll do it for me, because he loves me." Then without considering Mario's thoughts, she continued walking. When they reached Bowser's castle, Peach went up to it. "You can do it." She encouraged herself. She knocked on the steel doors. Then, Iggy Koopa answered the door. "Guys! It's the princess!" Iggy screamed when seeing her. "Iggy, dear, could you please get your father?" Peach asked. Iggy agreed and went to get his father. Peach gulped at the sight of Bowser. "Well, well, who do we have here?" Bowser snickered. "Bowser, I need supplies." Peach mumbled. "Sure, darling. What do I get in return?" Bowser slyly said. "I'll think of something, and tell you when I return with the supplies." Peach answered. Bowser didn't say a word, just smiled. He then walked away to get the supplies.

(Outskirts)  
Yoshi began running when he spotted his friends. When he caught up to his friends, he was angry. He felt...betrayed. "Thanks for leaving me behind." Yoshi said with a glare. "Oh, uh, Yoshi, um-" Mario said. "Shut up! I'm here now so let's not get me more angry." Yoshi yelled. They all shared glances, and continued to walk. They began to get really close to Sarsaland. They were readier than ever to save Daisy. But, they noticed the day was dying, so they decided to stay at an abandoned building again. When they arrived at the building, the PolterPup began to look worried and barked. Luigi knew what this meant. He felt a presence near. Just then, a older looking Toad popped out in front of them. The group screamed. "What're you young people doing in here!? It's dangerous!" "How?" Yoshi asked. The old Toad just stared at him, then darted his eyes towards everyone. He then gave a horrifying screech then disappeared. They all just stood there. Peach was the first to scream. "What the fuck was that!?" Mario yelled. Toad just stood there, mouth open. Yoshi was too shocked to be scared, but he yelled. "Holy shit!" He yelled. They all ran out and decided to camp out under a large tree.

(Sarsaland)  
The queen was growing suspicious. She was confused on what was going on with Daisy, and her husband. She finally let her curiosity get the best of her, so she walked to Daisy's bedroom. "Daisy, are you sure you don't remember a man named Mario? Or Luigi?" The queen gently asked. "No mom! Why do you keep asking me!" Daisy yelled, annoyed. "Really? A man that wears a red shirt and cap, with blue overalls, someone who rescued you quite a while ago? Or a man who is tall, wears green, and has blue overalls? Both of which have black mustaches? You seriously don't remember?" The queen replied with concern. Daisy began to think when hearing those descriptions. 'A man in green? Tall, blue overalls, and a black mustache?' She thought. 'I think I remember a man like that..but I can't put my finger on his name.' "I think I remember a man in green." Daisy replied, calmly. Queen Denise smiled. "Does a name Luigi ring a bell?" She asked with high hopes. "Luigi." The flower princess said to herself. "I-I uh, I think so." Daisy answered, but not sure. Denise just turned and left, she was happy her daughter isn't losing her mind, but also angry because she suspected her husband, King Richard, was doing something, or did something, to Daisy.

(Badlands)  
Bowser was tapping his finger on the arm of his throne. He looked bored. Suddenly Iggy, Ludwig, Larry, and Lemmy ran in. "King dad!" Larry yelled. "What is it!?" Bowser said. "The Mario gang are in the Badlands still, the outskirts." Lemmy replied. "Okay, good. Thank you." Bowser chuckled. "Now leave!" Bowser growled. They quickly scampered out, and Bowser grabbed the phone. He dialed a number, and put it up to his hear. "Hello?" A deep voiced-man replied. "Richard, those pesky Mushroom citizens are getting closer to your kingdom." Bowser said. "Thank you." King Richard replied. "They won't make it to my castle, or back home." King Richard laughed. "Great." Bowser smiled, then hung up the phone. "Now I'll have control of the Mushroom Kingdom." He snickered.

**Sorry for having a short chapter. I thought I'd add a chapter before I lost all my awesome readers! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**And the user who suggested having the PolterPup and having Yoshi in the adventure, here you go!**

**And when did Bowser and King Richard begin working together? **

**Until the next chapter!**

**~LuigixDaisy4Ever~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating in so long! I've been very busy, and working on a Pikmin fanfiction that I'll post soon.**

**Anyway, enjoy Chapter 5!**

After walking for about two days, the group arrived at the border of Sarasaland. They noticed soldiers standing guard. "Uh, we need to get through to speak to the king." Luigi said. "Names?" a guard asked. "Luigi, Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Toad." Luigi answered. The soldiers ran and surrounded the group. The group looked terrified. "You're under arrest." One soldier said. "What!? Why?" Mario yelled. "We aren't allowed to say, but come on!" a soldier growled, shoving the group forward. Luigi decided to fight them. "I'M NOT GOING TO JAIL!" he screamed and began to attack. The soldiers wacked him in the head with their guns. "Nice try."

After a couple hours in the dungeon, King Richard arrived. "Well, well. Look who we have here." He snickered. "King Richard! What the hell is your problem!?" Mario yelled. "Shut up, red plumber." King Richard snarled. "Where's Daisy?" Peach asked. "None of your business, Princess." Luigi just sat in the corner. "Awh, what's wrong Baby Luigi?" the king snickered. "Listen here you little bitch! I don't need your insults. I just can't believe how fucking stupid you are to separate your daughter from love. You are a sick asshole and it's hard to believe that you are king." Luigi yelled. He even tried to punch the king through the dungeon bars. The others stood shocked at Luigi's vocabulary. "Not wise, bitch. Not wise." The king growled. "Guards! Execute Luigi now!" the king demanded. "What!?" Luigi yelled. "No!" Toad cried. "Don't you dare touch my bro!" Mario yelled. The guards opened the cage and pointed their guns at the group, obviously only planning to kill Luigi. Then, the unexpected happened. The guards all shrieked and fell. The group and King Richard all looked at the person who caused it in shock. "Daisy!" Luigi yelled happily, and ran to her. Daisy smiled. "Luigi! I could never forget you!" Daisy said, hugging Luigi. "Huh?" Luigi asked. "Never mind the reason! Let's get outta here!" Yoshi yelled. They did, and began to run. King Richard stood and began chasing after them. "Get the fuck back here!" King Richard yelled. He then called up Bowser. "Send your minions. They are not going to live to see the Mushroom Kingdom another day."

**Again, sorry for not updating lately. I know this chapter is short, but it's just to tie you guys over until I post the huge battle chapter I've been working on.**

**-LuigixDaisy4Ever-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, here is chapter six!**

**And omg I completely forgot about the PolterPup in the last chapter xD**

**By the way, a battle could occur in the chapter, so beware.**

Luigi, Mario, Peach, Daisy, Toad, Yoshi, and the PolterPup continued to scatter throughout the castle to the exit. Daisy directed them to a secret passageway she discovered awhile ago. Her father has no idea where it is. They went in it and ran down the hall, and exited through the doorway. But, they weren't alone when they exited. Oh no, Bowser and his crew were out there. "Bwahahaha!" Bowser laughed. "What-Bowser!?" Peach yelled confused. "What the hell are you doing here?" Mario asked. King Richard then interrupted. "Dad! What's going on!?" Daisy angrily asked. "Oh, dear, Bowser agreed to help me get rid of these pesky little fuckers." King Richard laughed. "Dad no!" Daisy screamed. "These people are my friends! If you kill them, you kill me." The group and even her father looked at her shocked. "Daisy you don't have to do this!" Luigi yelled. "That's right, I don't have to. I need to." Daisy smiled at Luigi. "Well, we aren't going to die." Luigi said. "What?" Daisy asked. Luigi ran and punched the king to the ground, and a battle began. Everyone was hitting each other, cussing each other out. Blood flew outta mouths, noses, and even ears. Bowser's minions easily fell, but Bowser was the challenge. Mario, Peach, and Yoshi took on Bowser, while Luigi took on the king. Daisy tended to Toad, he was injured fighting a Koopa. "You really thought we were going to be killed? Haha, looks like you thought wrong. You're the one who's going to tucking die, you asshole." Luigi taunted. "Oh, I don't think so." King Richard smirked while pulling out a pistol. Daisy looked over and saw the gun pointed at Luigi. "LUIGI NO!" Daisy screamed, running towards him. Everyone stopped fighting and looked over at the two. "Oh shit!" Mario screamed. They all stood there, not knowing what to do. Except Daisy. She ran and kicked her father in the neck. But he fired. "Oh, mama mia.." Luigi said, dropping. "Luigi!" everyone yelled and ran to him. They examined him, and noticed he was only shot in the arm. "I guess he fainted at the fact he was shot." Mario concluded. "C'mon, let's get back to the Mushroom Kingdom and tend to him there." Peach said. They all went the Mushroom Kingdom.

They arrived in about 12 hours thanks to Daisy's carriage. They quickly rushed Luigi to the ER. They removed the bullet and he'll recover quickly. Daisy came to visit late at night. "How are you holding up?" she asked. "I'm fine, really." Luigi answered smiling at Daisy. "Thank you Luigi." Daisy randomly said. "What? For what?" Luigi asked confused. "You risked your life to be with me. You traveled a long time to get to me, and even built up the courage to fight my dad. You knew the consequences but you still did it. For me. And I can't think of anyone else who'd do that. You are one of a kind, Luigi. And, I, I love you." Daisy smiled. "Oh, Daisy, I love you too. I can't bear to lose you." Luigi said back to Daisy. They both looked each other in the eyes, and locked themselves in a passionate kiss. They then began to explore each others mouths with their tongues. It grew more intense, and Daisy began to take off her shoes and unbuttoned her shirt. Luigi began to take off his hospital shirt. They still were locked in a kiss. Daisy crawled on top of Luigi and helped him take off his clothes. They pulled away, and Daisy stared in awe at the sight of Luigi's manhood. Daisy then couldn't wait and she ripped off her clothes and began to grew eager. Luigi knew what this meant, and he grabbed her and threw her on the bed while he hovered over her. Luigi entered into Daisy as he began to passionately suck on her neck. One hand was on her shoulder, the other cupping over Daisy's breast. They were having sex. Luigi at first went slow, then gradually went faster and faster. Daisy moaning the whole time, and she reached climax before Luigi, but Luigi reached it seconds later. They both moaned and Luigi just fell on top of her. "That was, awesome." Daisy said, looking at Luigi. Luigi smiled, and they covered up and went to sleep on the hospital bed, unaware of the security cameras.

Back in Sarasaland, King Richard was pissed. He then called his troops to the main throne room. "We must attack the Mushroom Kingdom! They have my daughter, and they attacked me and my allies. They musty for what they did!" King Richard yelled. "We set out tomorrow! In the mean time, get some rest and be here by dawn for training! We set out at noon!" he demanded.

**Sorry for the short chapter again.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed the 'M' rating in this chapter xD it won't occur for a long time.**

**Anyway, King Richard has some problems, attacking one of his ally kingdoms, the one that sent one of their citizens to save his kingdom from an alien attack. **

**Next chapter will feature some drama, so beware.**

**Until next time!**

**-LuigixDaisy4Ever-**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the late chapter! I've been super busy, and my computer unexpectedly stopped on me. **

**Also, thank you all for the reviews! I love them all!**

**Without further ado, let's begin Chapter 7 of Luigi's Courage.**

When the two awoke, they smiled at each other. The princess in Orange rose from the bed, collecting her clothes and putting them on. "Luigi, wanna walk with me? I need some clothes from Peach." Daisy smiled. Luigi smiled, despite the pain he was feeling, got up, and collected his clothes as well. They exited the infirmary room, holding hands. They smiled and walked, and noticed Mario &amp; Peach were awake, in a strange room that both Luigi &amp; Daisy never seen before. They quietly entered and screamed at what they were looking at-the security footage. They were viewing Luigi's room footage from last night. Mario stared while Peach looked away, but peeked at it a few times. Daisy stood back blushing embarrassed, while Luigi, who was also blushing, ran and shut off the footage. "H-hey..!" Mario yelled, then looked at his brother. "Oh, it's you." Mario smirked, remembering the incident. "Why the hell are you watching that!?" Luigi yelled. "We always view the security footage when we wake. Just to be sure everything was calm and not suspicious." Peach answered. "But why were you viewing our room?" Daisy called behind Luigi. "I don't know, we figured we should see if Luigi was having night-trauma last night." Mario said.

_And I wanted to see Daisy.._ Mario thought.

"That's an invasion of my privacy!" Luigi boomed. Peach chimed in, "Maybe we shouldn't fight over this. There's a war going on, and we need to create a strategy." "Peach is right." Daisy added. "My dad will stop at nothing to take me back, and I know he wants Luigi killed." Said man gulped in fear. He didn't want to show it, but he was generally afraid of Daisy's father. "Okay, we'll create one. Mario, get the troops and the group ready in the war room by noon sharp." Luigi said, determined. He then turned around and began to exit the room. "Luigi.." Mario started, as his brother turned around. "Where are you going?" Luigi frowned, knowing his brother knew the answer. "Really Mario? It's been a day since I've eaten. I'm fucking starving!" Luigi cussed. He then turned to go eat. "Luigi!" Daisy said. Luigi sighed. "Yes?" He called, annoyed. Daisy ran up and grabbed his hand, smiling at him. "I'm hungry too!" Luigi did not reply, but did smile. Without a word, the couple exited the room and walked to the dining hall.

(War room, noon)

Luigi &amp; Daisy entered the room together, seeing the troops. "Ah, everyone is here." Luigi assumed. Daisy took her seat next to the head of the table. "Actually," a youthful voice chimed in, "we're waiting on one person." The door opened, revealing Waluigi. "Wah! Can't start this without mwah!" Waluigi yelled. Luigi rolled his eyes. "Waluigi? Why are you here?" Luigi asked. "Well, that Koopa bitch tricked me &amp; Wario." Waluigi answered. "Tricked you?" Mario repeated. "How?" Waluigi explained the situation. Suddenly, a fairly large man dressed with purple overalls, complimented with a yellow t-shirt and hat, stormed in. All eyes fell on him, some were pleasant, while some had a form of hatred. "Wario." Mario snarled. "Wahaha!" Wario laughed. "Wario, we've got serious business to attend to, so make it quick." Luigi said. "Business? Well of course, I've come to join you."

(Badlands)

Bowser paced around his castle, devising a plan. _Those Mushroom shits are going to be murdered. But how? _The koopa thought. He then heard his telephone ring. He picked it up, and snarled, "What?" On the other line, was none other than King Richard. "Bowser. I've got a plan. I am setting out for your castle with my troops. Expect us fairly soon." was all the king said, then hung up. Bowser evilly laughed and sat down the phone. "Excellent." was all he said, smirking.

(Mushroom War Room)

"What do you mean you've come to join us?" "Waluigi just explained this to you guys, dumbass!" Wario snarled. Luigi just rolled his eyes. "Then sit down and shut up." the so-called-plumber in green demanded. Wario grunted but did as he was told. Luigi then began to discuss the plan. "So we know Bowser &amp; Richard are allies, so they'll obviously be working together." Luigi began. "But Richard is the main mastermind behind this, correct?" Peach asked. "Yes, and I know for sure this plan will be really strategized, so we got to be fairly detailed and we need to make sure we have no flaws." Daisy added. Luigi nodded. "So, any ideas?" Luigi asked, plopping at the head of the table. As they discussed the plan, Luigi began writing ideas down, and shooting down the bad ones. Surprisingly, Wario &amp; Waluigi had pretty decent ideas. They all contributed, until a loud bang struck the castle, and the power went out.

**Some ideas I have added to this chapter belong to DymondGold. Go and read the awesome stories on their page!**

**Also, the chapter technically isn't finished, I just thought I'd be kind enough to update for you. I may just add the second part to this chapter to the 8th chapter. **

**Until then!**

**~LuigixDaisy4ever~**


End file.
